Momoko Akatsutsumi
Akatsutsumi, Momoko also know to her alter ego as Hyper Blossom, who is self-proclaimed leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z and is one of the main characters. She is a middle student of Tokyo city. She originated from the show The PowerPuff Girls and has been adopted by the Japanese animation production, Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the Powerpuffgirls z She is represented as a Heart and her weapon is a Yo-yo. Background First Encounter as Hyper Blossom Momoko was first seen eating candy on a park bench. As she was eating, she spotted a flash of white light about to hit a small child. Momoko quickly ran and protected the child. She then turned into an alter-ego, Hyper Blossom, making a costume change in the process with a yo-yo in hand. Once the transformation is completed, she says out of curiousity, "What just happened?" Battling Mojo After Mojo was hit by black Z rays, he began freeing the animals of the zoo. Blossom, in the meantime, was playing with her new yo-yo, impressing the young child she shielded. She becomes curious why she never knew about this talent, but sees people running away from the animals Mojo set free. Blossom started to worry when the animals starting attacking her snacks. One of them, a lion, scares her the most and in her fright, she throws her yo-yo over to a tree branch, pulling herself to safety, once again being amazed at her new powers. She soon spotted Mojo coming in from the park entrance, wondering who or what he is. Following a certain smell from the zoo, Mojo finds one of Blossom's sweets in a lion's mouth and begins to eat it, only to be yelled at by Blossom, stating that he's eating it wrong. They took a "break" eating ice cream, but Blossom finally realized that Mojo was the bad guy after analyzing his physical appearance with him doing the same to her and she used her yo-yo to attack him. She eventually won and Mojo went on his way. Personality Just as she is in the show, Momoko is a cheerful and a girly type of a young teen. She loves sweets and cute boys but mostly you see her reading a manga. Because she love reading mangas, she mostly known around school as a hero/heroine freak who usually makes references to the Super Sentai series on a normal basis. During school breaks she can be seen using brooms or a duster to "play fight" or act out her favorite scenes.Episode 03: And Then There Were Three She has a good sense of humor too when it comes to saving the day. Momoko personality is the same as her alter ego, Blossom, which she always share SOME things with her. Such as the fact both of them are crafty and somewhat manipulative, shown when she could cry on que, unlike Miyako and Kaoru who had to force themselves to cry. But sometimes is silly and usually takes breaks in the middle of a battle with her friends Bubbles and Buttercup.Episode 36: It's All Because of Him While she can be childish, unlike the original Blossom. Momoko is also smart like her and does have her brilliant moments. She's also a good fighter and a true friend. And of course she is also afraid of ghostsEpisode 30: What's With Him and green vegetablesEpisode 21 part 2: Veggie Vengeance which she dislike it and prevent sweet. Momoko is also a major sugar junky. She is easily swayed with this, such as being offered cake or cupcakes if she studies an entire evening.Episode 11: Happy Birthday, New Townsville However, its clear she seems to be torturing herself with such methods but if it's to get her snacks, she'll do anything to get them!Episode 2: Bouncing Bubbles She loves sweets so much that if someone steals them from her, she won't stop until they give it back and even while Mojo Jojo is her enemy, she showed him how to really eat the treat he stole from her. Causing the two of them to act casual, then remember they were enemies.Episode 1 part 2: The Secret of the Powerpuff Girls When the girls were turned into children due to eating magic-laced lollipops, she was seen carrying the bag with said lollipops.Episode 47 part 2: Like Giving Candy to a Baby Despite her sweet love of all things sugar, this eventually turned sour when she got a bad cavity and had to get to the dentist. She meets with Mojo Jojo there, who also was afraid of the dentist.Episode 29 part 1: Harmed to the Teeth Appearance Momoko.png PPGZ Momoko seconddress.jpg PPGZ Blossom.png Momoko is a young, thirteen year old girl with light skin and pink eyes. Her hair is ginger with neat cut bangs, reaching almost her feet when worn up with a red bow. It's shown to be almost floor length when not worn in a ponytail. Momoko is normally depicted in pink or red shades, but also has black clothing that isn't worn too often. She usually wears short, long sleeved shirt with a heart icon, and the shirt barely shows her stomach, and her navy skirt is block-like. And her shoes are fuchsia and white sneakers, with ankle-high white socks underneath. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. In the second season, Momoko switches to a light pink long sleeved shirt with a loose white tee-shirt top over this depicting a winged angel heart on the center with red thin-lining. Her jean shorts/skirt now a short hot pink skirt, the same socks and brown hiker shoe-like boots. When she does transform into her alter-ego. She begun to change her clothes wearing a crimson spaghetti with light vest, black glaps and white/pink belt, crimson boots shoes. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. Relationship See Momoko akatsutsumi relationship : Momoko Akatsutsumi/Relationship. Origin Blossom is the confident and courageous leader of The Powerpuff Girls. Dubbed "Commander and the Leader", she is best known for her level head and determination, as well as leading the girls into victory and saving the day. She is also smarter than the two, Bubbles and Buttercup. Unlike her prototype in Demahitaa!Powerpuffgirls z, this rendition Blossom also know her true name in Japan as Momoko akatsutsumi is childish, boy lover, and heroine freak who usually makes references to the Super Sentai series on a normal basis. Blossom in original is very compassionate and logical before facing the best part. Family Power, Weapon and Abilities PPGZ Blossom attack (001).jpg|Yo-yo attack PPGZ Blossom attack (002).jpg|Boomerang attack PPGZ Blossom attack (003).jpg|Macaroon shoot PPGZ Blossom attack (004).jpg|Masumame shoot! PPGZ Blossom attack (005).jpg|Pot-pourri shoot! PPGZ Bubbles attack (005).jpg|Flight PPGZ Blossom attack (006).jpg|Almond Jelly shoot PPGZ Blossom attack (007).jpg|Intangibility PPGZ Blossom attack (008).jpg|Panna cotta shoot PPGZ Blossom attack (009).jpg|Kick PPGZ Blossom attack (010).jpg|Spinning yo-yo PPGZ Blossom attack (011).jpg|Apple pie shoot electric yo-yo.png|The true potential power of Hyper Blossom Gigatic electric shock yo-yo.png|Gigantic Electric shock yo-yo Blossom's yoyo is controlled by her string, giving her full control of its movements and spin. She can also make emit pink energy blasts, has a multi-hit ability, and can catch objects. Her attacks are mainly based off sweets and never repeats the same attacks, having the most out of the PowerPuff Girls Z. This was include that she named it; Shooting Yoyo, Strawberry Big Luck Spin, Almond Jelly Shoot, Light White Choco Shoot, Baumkuchen Shoot, Shiratama Anmitsu Spin, Big Puffet Shoot, Montblanc spin, Mitsumame Cake Shoot, Dog walk, Moon Watching Dumpling Spin, Mooncake Shoot and Blossom Finish. Blossom has no main attack, but most are similar to the Shooting and Spinning Yoyo she used in the first episode. Like her American counterpart, she can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy.Episode 46: Return of Him '' ''Also unlike Bubbles and Buttercup she has the only weapon that is smaller but possesses great danger to foes. However, her true potential is not fully unlocked until it shows up her Gigantic Electric Shock Yo-Yo. That power is just a distraction just like Buttercup's weapon that is as big as Blossom's yo-yo.Episode 46: Return of Him Trivia *Momoko was born with long hair just like her sister, Kuriko Akatsutsumi. *Momoko's theme song is called Look by Halcali. *Unlike the original, Momoko has an obsession with candy and other sugary sweets. *Momoko is a Japanese name for girls.Meaning of Momoko names? * Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair and decorations in it. * Blossom is very similar to the original Blossom. But unlike the original, her attitude is very different than Blossom. *Blossom from PPG is much more smarter than the anime Blossom which is ironic how the PPG Blossom is 5 years old and the PPGZ Blossom is 13 years old. *Blossom is the only Powerpuff Girl who wears a red bow. *Blossom derived from the name flower which called in Japan during spring, Sakura. *Her panties were revealed in one episode. They are pink with strawberries on them. *Momoko surprisingly gets along with many villains. Often sharing agreement with Mojo, both of them shared snacks, and both of them are terrified of the dentist. Also she considered running away with another villain until realizing that despite how hurt she felt, it was stupid to be so upset over one little disagreement and useless feelings.PPGZ Ending 4: Himawari *Originally in the second season opening, Blossom/Momoko posessed many "glitches". They took some episodes to be corrected. *In the original PPGZ pilot, Momoko was to be more Blossom-like and didn't seem as childish. *Its possible that Momoko appears naked in the first ending theme. As it ends she is shown undressing and letting her hair down. Then in bed she looks to the camera before turning with the blanket over her shoulder. However, the only pair of pajamas she owns are long sleeved and while in the bed, nothing looks like pajamas on her shoulder or wrist.PPGZ Ending 1:Mayonaka no door *Momoko shares a slight voice simularity with Tsubomi Hanasaki from Heartcatch pretty Cure. Ironically, Tsubomi turns into Cure Blossom and her theme color is pink while both of them share Heart icons. *Her favorite food is Mr. Octopus wieners / hotdogs. (Episode 3, part 2)Episode 3: And Then There Were Three References }} Momoko Akadutsumi Momoko Akadutsumi Momoko Akadutsumi Category:Protogonist Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Student Category:White Z rays Category:Characters Category:Featured Category:Super Hero